Question: A reflection takes $\begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix}$ to $\begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}.$  Which vector does the reflection take $\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$ to?
The midpoint of $(-1,7)$ and $(5,-5)$ is
\[\left( \frac{-1 + 5}{2}, \frac{7 - 2}{2} \right) = (2,1).\]This tells us that the vector being reflected over is a scalar multiple of $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.$  We can then assume that the vector being reflected over is $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.$

[asy]
usepackage("amsmath");

unitsize(0.5 cm);

pair A, B, M, O, R, S;

O = (0,0);
A = (-1,7);
R = (5,-5);
B = (-4,3);
S = (0,-5);
M = (A + R)/2;

draw((-4,-2)--(4,2),red + dashed);
draw(O--M,red,Arrow(6));
draw((-5,0)--(5,0));
draw((0,-6)--(0,8));
draw(O--A,Arrow(6));
draw(O--R,Arrow(6));
draw(A--R,dashed,Arrow(6));
draw(O--B,Arrow(6));
draw(O--S,Arrow(6));
draw(B--S,dashed,Arrow(6));
label("$\begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ 7 \end{pmatrix}$", A, NW);
label("$\begin{pmatrix} 5 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}$", R, SE);
label("$\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$", B, NW);
label("$\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$", M, N);
[/asy]

The projection of $\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ is
\[\operatorname{proj}_{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}}{\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{-5}{5} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}.\]Hence, the reflection of $\begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$ is $2 \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} -4 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ -5 \end{pmatrix}}.$